Deuil
by MissLundi
Summary: Heu... Fic shonen ai je dirais, débile et triste aussi. Plutôt PoV Near, mais quelques bouts des sentiments de Mello quand même. Et je sais pas quoi dire d'autre il se passe vraiment rien là dedans...


_**Discl-**** Fait divers **_

_ « Hier dans la soirée, une jeune fille à débarqué à Winchester en hélicoptère et à braqué un orphelinat. Elle a emporté avec elle deux enfants dont on s'accorde à dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs élèves de cet institution de surdoués. On ignore encore où elle les as emmenés et s'ils ont encore en vie. Alors que l'hélicoptère décollait du toit, les journalistes ont réussi à prendre une séquence vidéo durant laquelle elle s'est exprimée. » Les personnages et lieux de Death Note n'appartiennent plus à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba. Maintenant ils sont à moi ! MUA HA HA !_

**_Spoiler :_**

_Oui mais de toutes façons si vous connaissez Near et Mello, à moins de pas avoir suivit l'histoire dans l'ordre vous devriez être au courant quand même..._

_**Commentaire :**_

_Je suis vraiment une émo quand je m'y mets. Tout le monde pleure, c'est trop niais. Vive la vie. Cette fic à vu le jour indépendamment de ma volonté. J'ai été prise d'une impulsion au cours d'une heure d'insomnie. À part les fautes d'orthographe, elle n'est pas retravaillée. Je l'ai écrite pour moi, et je mentirais en disant « j'espère qu'elle vous plaira » parce qu'au fond je m'en fiche. Aussi, pour les reviews, ça me fera plaisir si vous m'en envoyez, mais s'il n'y en a aucune je m'en fiche. Je poste cette fic parce que c'est une fanfic alors voilà, mais c'est tout._

_Au niveau de la fic en elle même, c'est surtout un PoV Near, même si de temps en temps on a les sentiments de Mello. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un le verra, mais dans cette fic, Mello est beaucoup plus fort que Near. Que dire d'autre… Il se passe pas grand chose là dedans._

_(Quand je pense que je suis quelqu'un de super joyeux à la base, pourquoi j'écris des trucs aussi tristes ? °°)_

**Deuil**

Le vent souffle dans les arbres. La salle commune est baignée d'une étrange lumière ambiante, très diffuse et presque grisâtre. Au loin, Near perçoit les bruits des enfants qui jouent comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui ai décroché. L est mort.

Mello ne court plus dans les couloirs. Mello ne joue plus au ballon dehors. Mello ne vient plus embêter Near. Il pleure. Il pleure avec toute la violence de ce qu'il ressent. Haine. Rage. Colère. Incompréhension parfois. Déception peut être aussi un peu. Mais surtout désespoir. Mello est resté dans la réalité, et il souffre. Il a pris la mort de L en pleine face, et ressent avec une intensité fulgurante.

Near n'est plus là.

Near ne ressent plus rien. Ou presque. De la déception et beaucoup de peine. Et loin, très loin, de la haine. Mais ce n'est plus pareil depuis que Mello et lui ont quitté les appartements de Roger. Sa première réaction à été de traiter L de perdant. Il le regrette, mais tout ça est loin maintenant. Il a glissé. Sans même sans rendre compte, il s'est éloigné. De quoi ? De son corps ? De ses émotions peut être ? Il continue de poser les pièces de son puzzle, comme pour montrer à L qu'il est meilleur – à moins que ce ne soit qu'une vengeance. Mais tout ça, il en est loin. Sa sensibilité s'est déconnectée. Ce mutisme affreux le reprend. Il n'aime déjà pas ce corps dans lequel il n'arrive pas à exprimer ses émotions. Mais quand son esprit aussi s'éloigne… Il ne fait plus partie de ce monde. En a-t-il jamais fait partie ? Il est indifférent à tout, mais surtout, il est le premier à en souffrir.

Near se sent absolument incapable de pleurer la mort de L. Bien sûr qu'il a ce nœud dans la gorge et ce poids dans l'estomac. Bien sûr qu'il a du mal à respirer à la seule idée que Mello pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Bien sûr il se sent révolté que les autres ne soient pas encore au courant, que le monde entier ignore tout et continue à vivre paisiblement. Mais tout est tellement fade. Il y a un mur, un rideau de fumée entre tout ça et lui. Il continue de placer les pièces, comme s'il était imperturbable. Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse. Et Near a bien trop peur pour vouloir, non, pour pouvoir montrer un signe de faiblesse. Alors il laisse ça à Mello. Mello a assez de courage pour rester avec son désespoir et lui faire face avec toute sa faiblesse et sa dignité. Puisse-t-il pleurer pour Near.

Les enfants sont dans la cour. Near les entend, mais c'est tellement loin, tellement étranger. De sa perception engourdie, il capte quelque chose qui ne lui est pas naturel. Il manque quelque chose. Partout. Son système perceptif a été amputé de quelque chose. Mello. Mello ne vient plus l'embêter. Au lieu de venir tenter d'attirer son attention sans même s'en rendre compte, il exhibe sa faiblesse avec une beauté et une noblesse d'une puissance dont il n'a sans doute pas plus conscience. Et Near l'envie, mais même cette envie est un sentiment sans goût.

Near pose la dernière pièce de son puzzle et se lève. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dirige vers la chambre de Mello. Est-ce qu'il pourra en apprendre plus à son contact ? Il n'en sait rien. Il ouvre la porte. Mello est assis par terre. Il lève la tête et son visage baigné de larmes, est le miroir d'une douleur qui fait écho, loin, très loin, dans le cœur de Near, derrière tout ses voiles de brouillard. Ses yeux bleus semblent déborder eux-mêmes. Ses yeux sont la peine qui les anime. Et au fond de l'océan, cet éclat fragile mais aiguë de haine, perdu au fin fond. Near est fasciné. C'est tellement troublant de le voir pleurer comme ça, de le voir aussi faible, mais tellement digne. Et en cet instant, Near est prêt à être faible pour Mello. Il sait qu'il ne risque rien, parce que Mello lui-même est dans sa plus belle faiblesse, et en même temps, il veut écarter ce voile qui l'engourdit. Alors il s'approche et s'assied près de Mello qui ne bouge pas. C'est à peine s'il tourne la tête, comme si une pointe d'étonnement Avait réussi à se frayer un passage au milieu du désespoir pour l'animer. Sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer, Near écarte le voile de brume lourde qui cache à lui-même ce qu'il ressent et se penche sur l'épaule de Mello. « Je t'aime. »

Mello s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Near non plus d'ailleurs. Et tandis qu'il prend conscience de ce sentiment, tous les autres se frayent un chemin et remontent, le frappent avec une violence qui le laisse incrédule. Légèrement suffocant, il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Mello.

Mello est ébranlé. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Mais il n'est même pas capable de penser. Les mots de Near sont tombés comme un monolithe dans un lac survolté, et les ondes se sont mêlées. Et plus il cherchait à comprendre (les intentions de Near, les siennes) plus tout ça se mélangeait. Finalement, Near aussi était un être humain. Ces mots fragiles venaient de faire voler en éclats ce copeau de répulsion enrobé d'une épaisse couche de compétitivité qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Mello posa une main dans les cheveux blancs sur son épaule, laquelle commençait à ne plus être très sèche…


End file.
